Age Changers
by Son of Helix
Summary: When Connor and Travis get jealous at the seven half-bloods, they create a potion that reverse age! When they cast it on the seven they become little kids and cannot remember anything past their age except key things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This my very first fanfiction, so don't be surprised if this is horrible.**

**~ Son of Khione  
**

Chapter 1: The Idea

It was a nice week but the Stolls had to ruin it all.

One day Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo were walking past the Hermes cabin. Surrounding them, was a huge mob of campers congratulating them for defeating Gaea and the giants.

Inside the Hermes cabin Connor Stoll mumbled, "Look at them. They're practically the most popular kids in camp." Travis cleared his throat, "They actually are the most-," Connor stopped him with a hateful glare. "- idiotic kids!" Travis quickly exclaimed in a panic.

A minute or so passed with the twins sulking.

"Soooo?" Travis asked anxiously. "What are we gonna do? Water bomb ambush, let a pack of hellhounds into their cabins, Greek fire in their armor?!" Travis exclaimed excitingly.

"No," Connor said glumly. Travis sighed in depression.

Then Connor yelled, "DUDE! We can go to the Hecate cabin steal magic supplies and create a potion to make them not popular!"

"YAAAAAAAAA!" Travis screamed.

**That's it for chapter 1. Leave a review below!**

**~Son of Khione**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Potion Makers

The Stolls grabbed half of the magic in the Hecate cabin and scurried their soon to be sorry butts into the Hermes cabin. Soon enough they were making a potion.

"Travis, can you pass the Greek fire?" Travis came running in with a pint of Greek fire. "Thank you." Connor said politely. Connor poured the green flames into a large bucket. A small green mushroom-cloud came out of the bucket.

"There. . . The potion is complete!" Connor exclaimed admiring his yellow liquid. "Travis?"

"Yes?"

"Can you grab the scroll?"

"Yup."

Soon enough Travis came back with a small papyrus scroll.

Connor unraveled it and started mumbling, "Invisibility where are you . . . AHA There we go."

Connor read off the ingredients while Travis went to fish them out of there basket.

After that they carefully put each ingredient in as the scroll said.

"Ok," Connor whispered, "Let's do this"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys looked at my story and I got 45 views in one day!**

**~Son of Khione**

Chapter 3: Spell Bound

The twins wandered in the camp with the potion of invisibility on them, so they don't get caught.

"Dude the potion wreaked," Travis whined, "Not to mention the thing taste like poop."

"First of all SHHHHHHH!" Connor whispered, "Second of all how do you know what poop taste like?"

"Ughhhhh . . . hey look we're at cabin three." Travis exclaimed.

They carefully walked into each cabin, they put orange juice on the counter of each person with a hint of potion. A sticky note on it said:

_Drink up!_

Connor and Travis couldn't sleep at all tonight. They told each other to listen for screaming, mysterious, noises, and look for strange glowing.

In fact they witness all three of those coming from each one of the cabins they visited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thank you for the support. Thanks to you I have 163 reviews.**

**~Son of Khione**

Chapter 4: The Midgets

The seven demigods met in the amphitheater.

Instead of relaxing, each half-blood looked at each other and started screaming like little kids. Well technically they were little kids.

Let me explain. That potion the Stolls used on the seven turned them into little kids.

Percy and Annabeth became 7, Piper and Jason became 6, and Frank, Hazel, and Leo became 5.

In a few seconds the Aphrodite cabin came walking by. They were coming in the amphitheater for sword training. When they walked in they all screamed, " Oh my gods when did we get little kids! They are so cute, I just want to squeeze and kiss their chubby little cheeks. "All the kids started screaming in pure terror while running away from them because there were basically 100 of them.

For some reason the girls couldn't run that fast than the boys so they all fell behind the crowd. A fourth of the girls stopped to kiss them. When they advanced the only thing left behind were the three girls curled up in a ball shivering covered with lip stick stains all over them.

When the boys ran to the end of the amphitheater they were surrounded.

"Oh my gods," Jason panted, "I don't want to die from girl cooties!"

All of the guys started screaming.

Just then. A wave of water hurled the girls backward.

"Ahhh! We can't be seen like this!" A girl exclaimed. Then the Aphrodite mob ran away.

"Thank you, Percy" Leo panted.

Let's go.


End file.
